There are various types of mechanisms for maneuvering guillotine-type doors for the purpose of closing off the volume exiting through the opening of the fireplace. These mechanisms generally comprise glides and an auxiliary mechanical device for raising and lowering, in order to compensate the weight of the moving mass, in the form of two parallel counterweights each connected by a movable connection, cable or chain, by way of a return, pulley or gearwheel, to a transverse element which is of one piece with the upper traverse of the door.
Although these devices facilitate maneuvering for opening and closing the door, they comprise hindrances and inconveniences in case of improper functioning.
In fact, blockage of the door in the closed, open or partially open position makes mechanical intervention difficult, because of the difficulty of access to the mechanism located at the upper part of the hood.
Furthermore, the heat released by the fireplace in the hood causes the risk that the glide track will become warped, which quickly translates into zones in which movement is difficult.
Maneuvering the door is thus made uncomfortable, even difficult.
Furthermore, cleaning of the rear side of the glass proves to be difficult, due to the lack of any real access through the fireplace.